A Candidate among Them
by Ocho Wolf
Summary: The Candidates, the mysterious few who have been chosen by Jacob. How did he plan it all? What steps lead him to this? What secrets was he hiding and most important of all, did he really know how it was going to end?
1. The Brothers

The Brothers

The seagulls flew aimlessly in the morning air. A man in white watches the sun rise from the ocean, taking his tapestry, and airing it out. His dirty blonde hair hasn't been cut in years, he found it annoying to constantly cater to it, the same applying to his beard. The man in white lays it down onto a rock as he move to go towards his fishing nets. He hadn't eaten in a day or two, too much work had to be done.

Pulling the netting in, he looked anxiously to see what fine morsel he could cook today, staring back at an empty net, his aspirations of having fish for breakfast quickly died out. He packed away the netting onto a rock and decided to wait till noon, perhaps the fish were still sleeping.

No sooner had he laid down his netting, a familiar sound echoed from the forest, the seagulls flew away from the ocean immediate, towards the cliff side nearby. The man in white paused, unnerved by this particular sound. The "tica tica" noise came closer as something massive blasted out of the tree line. A solid mass if black smoke emerged, arching from the ground and slamming into the sand. Particles of grainy sand blasted towards the man in white, still not moving. As the smoke disappeared, a man stood n the smoky wisps remaining, clearly not happy.

This man that had emerged from the smoke wore black, and had a dark look spread across his face, his black hair, slightly graying. The winkles and dark circles under his eyes only intensified the look of pure rage. Yet when he spoke, he spoke a callous and collected tone, almost as if mocking to some degree.

"Morning Jacob, good to see your still up with the sunrise." the Man in Black said. The man named Jacob gave a slight smile and replied. "Old habits die hard I suppose, could I offer you some fish?". The man in black merely looked to the netting and snorted. "Quit being stupid Jacob, you know why I'm here!" he growled. Jacob scratched his head as he looked to the sun once again.

"Every other day, you come here whether your, enraged, delighted, pleading, sad or every other emotion you can manifest from your former self, asking me the same question each and every time." The Man in Black said nothing, eyes fixated on Jacob. Without moving so much as an inch, Jacob turned his head, eyes unmoving. "When will you let me leave this island?". His words were like an insult to the Man in Black, he spoke through his teeth in anger, as he spat out a retort. "Why won't you let me leave damn it! It's bad enough that you did this to me! Look at what I've become, all because of my brother!" Jacob's eyes narrowed at his brother's words, he knew the shame all too well of that day, but he also knew of its precursor.

Walking closer to the Man in Black, Jacob's blue eyes shined when he stared back into his brother's eyes, deprived of any shine of light. "You know I'm not happy with the way I treated the situation, but what you did was unforgivable, I've had quite some time to think about what I've done and I've come to terms with my decision, while brash, I think the punishment is quite fitting, don't you think?" he added with a touch of mischievousness. Jacob turned his back and began to head back to his tapestry.

The Man in Black screamed as plumes of black smoke escaped his human form, his entire being broke apart, as if he was nothing more than a memory. As the human form vanished, a raging mass of black smoke remained, and it was enormous. The smoke rose high into the air and curved around, gaining momentum, barreling straight towards Jacob with its speed and might. Without a second glance, Jacob stops walking and turns himself to the incoming mass of smoke, his eyes unnerved. As the smoke was feet away from directly hitting Jacob, something split it into two, like an invisible barrier. The smoke creature cried out in its wail as it couldn't make contact with its target.

Jacob turned to see the smoke reform back into a single mass. It slowly grew smaller and took the shape of a human, eventually solidifying into the Man in Black, who seemed exhausted and rather pissed off. He glared at his brother with eyes full of discontent. "Damn you Jacob! Damn you and your rules!" he swore. His brother resumed his airing of his tapestry and continued talking.

"Your rage won't get you anywhere brother, you know as well as I that Mother's rules still apply to the both of us. You can't hurt me and I unto you." some dust still escaping the tapestry. "Trust me, I would love for you to be gone from my life as much as you want me gone from yours, but I don't plan on going anywhere just yet." He looked to his brother, still panting from exhaustion. "you on the other hand, I can't say the same."

The Man in Black's eyebrows lifted slightly, curious at the remark. "What's that supposed to mean? Because you condemned me to something worse than death! All I asked for was to leave this island Jacob, apparently it was too much to ask for!" he growled. Jacob gave a small sigh and looked at what remained of his brother.

"We were always meant to be here, whether you want to realize that or not, and because of that, you can't leave, as you have to follow the rules." he said with a small personal smile. The Man in Black did something that even caught Jacob off guard a bit, he laughed.

"All right, have it your way Jacob, I'll play by your rules, but remember this, just because I'm playing by your rules, doesn't always mean you'll win!" He paused briefly to look at the tapestry, it was that of a tall structure with light perturbing from it. The Man in Black smiled, something Jacob never did like, it meant nothing ever good pertained from it. The Man in Black walked closer to his brother, inches from his face, careful not to lay a hand on him. He pointed to the image on the tapestry and gave a knowing smile.

"I know you've been going to "their" place , I've seen you go even after they abandoned it, knowing no one would ever come. I have a feeling your bringing more of them to the island, aren't you?" he sneered. Jacob paused to think causally about the idea, he looked rather carefree and innocent to be honest.

"Perhaps, but you've known for a while haven't you? What I'm more curious about, is what you're going to do about it?" and Jacob was right, he was actually curious as to what that thing would do. The Man in Black folded his arms and cocked his head.

"I'll do to them, as what I've done to every other person that's stepped foot on this island." his body beginning to dematerialize into smoke as his human form began to vanish. Jacob still looking at him. With a final grin before vanishing to the forest, the Man in Black's voice echoed out to his brother as a warning.

"I'll kill them!"


	2. The Temple

The Temple

The trek wasn't particularly long, especially since Jacob could go into the deep jungle brush. Sometimes he would go onto a trail that he knew lead to the waterfalls, only to pop up where he was going a few moments later, even if it was on the other side of the island, being the protector had its benefits from time to time. He had always enjoyed the Lighthouse, he had secretly watched the people build it with stones they made from the cliff side.

It was quite amazing at how fast they completed the structure, Jacob had always liked the idea of them trying to signal to other ships at sea to come to the island, but he knew that their efforts were in vain, as only those he chose could come to the island. Now sometimes without warning, a few stragglers may show up, but Jacob would always keep a close and watchful eye on them, to see if they were a threat, especially those first few years as protector.

He never did like interacting very much with others, perhaps because he was so used to it just being him and his Mother, yet over the years, he involved himself a tiny bit into various affairs, building his confidence and social skills more. As Jacob watched the people build structures on the island, he marveled at the ideas of the world outside. Jacob had never truly left the island, it would go like this; when Jacob was curious about the outside world, he would wish for some company to come to the island, only to find out that the next day, a ship would be seen on the horizon.

Usually the people who Jacob "summoned" were decent people, saddened that they were ship wrecked, but learned eventually the unique properties of the island. Those that built the Lighthouse and Temple were particularly in tune with the island's powers, they had stayed on the island for quite some time. Jacob, who was still curious about their ways, realized that these types of people didn't act like the people Mother had always told him about. He felt a small need to protect their normally peaceful ways, and a little bit of selfishness to see what else they would make next.

So a chance encounter with one of the temple dwellers, Jacob found a way not to completely intervene with their ways. He had gone to hunt some boar for supper, as fish wasn't what he had wanted to eat that night, after gutting the animal, he decided that it was time that he get a closer look at these people, rather than from a far. Covering himself in some boars blood (to look as if he was injured) Jacob made his way to the temple, careful not to draw too much attention, he slowly approached the entrance. A tall tan skinned man holding a spear looked to him, his face remarkably stone cold. He had witnessed them so up close. The man's eyes were rather dark and he looked to the other guard who finally acknowledged Jacob's presence.

Both guards lowered their spears at the man, as he raised his hands in compliance. "I mean you no harm, I was just wondering if you could help me?" he casually asked. The guard on his right spoke. "Where have you come from? We haven't seen anyone else on this land since we arrived." With a small smile Jacob replied. "You see, my ship recently crashed here, I saw some smoke from the tree line and followed it, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm a hard worker and will do my fair share of helping." Jacob hoped his earnest offer would work. He gently touched the guard in front of him, and instantly, he serious expression lifted.

"I don't see why not, go and talk to the Elder, but be warned, any trouble and you'll pay dearly for it!" he said. Jacob smiled and thanked the men as he walked in, looking at his hand as he strolled into the temple. He was greeted by a community of people, something which made his heart soar. Women tended to the small herbal gardens while children ran and played, some people were bathing in the large pond at the temple's center. At the center, Jacob saw the temple itself, climbing high into the sky, the sun hitting the very peak of it. He felt awe as he witnessed such marvels, but Mother's warning stuck firmly in the back of his head. These people were not to be trusted, as they were all corruptible.

Several children immediately ran up to Jacob as he reacted in surprise, not sure what to do at the tiny tyrant attacks of curiosity. The women noticed him, several smiled and giggled at the children mobbing him, others merely looked and continued working. As he made his way to the gate, several women got up from their work to look at him, some even edging others to touch him. Although he was flattered, Jacob knew he shouldn't involve himself with these people, he was there to do a simple task and disappear.

As he managed his way into the chamber rooms, Jacob simply wanted to meet with their elder and vanish into the night, assuring the people would be safe under their elder's rule. But he looked all over for this elder they spoke of, but he couldn't find anyone inside. He grew tired and saddened that he couldn't complete his task. As he was about to leave, someone exclaimed at him, "my child, just look at yourself!" Jacob turned around to see an elderly man with a long gray beard. He wore some robes with some golden jewelry on his neck. He seemed old, so this had to be the elder. Jacob smiled.

"Hello there, sorry for intruding, I kind of got lost in here." he honestly admitted. The elderly man smiled and gave a warm chuckle. "Yes, my grandfather helped build this temple, never understood why he and the other builders made so many different passage ways. What exactly brings you to our dwelling young man?" he asked. Jacob froze, he wasn't exactly sure what to say, should he recant his story of being shipwrecked? The old man interrupted him with an answer himself.

"Now I'm not sure where you herald from young man, but you've look like you've been in quite a fight, could I interest you in our bathing chamber so you may clean yourself up?" he asked. Jacob gave a small smile and nodded. The elderly man showed him the bathing room, in it was a large square rectangular pool of water, seemingly warm. The old man looked endearingly at it.

"There isn't anything like renewing the body after a long days work, not that it gets much use, but it is usually reserved for the temple priests who pray to the deities of this island, including the "island god" we've encountered from time to time. Jacob paused to remember that the people weren't entirely safe, he wasn't sure where the "island god" exactly was, but he knew he had to protect these people.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, take some time, the workers won't be back till dawn." the elder said. "now I'll let you be for a bit, I need to tend to some children who have gotten sick" he said before scurrying off. Jacob looked curiously at the warm waters, he had always enjoyed bathing in the ocean waters or even the waterfall from time to time, so he was a bit hesitant at entering this isolated pool of water.

The gentle warmth of the water surprised him, he entered in it and felt immersed by its soothing heat. He had never experienced such a joyous sensation before. As he moved around in the water, he could feel his body growing tired, more relaxed, was this some sort of water that drained his energy? He didn't care, he was too in tune with the water's warm flow to even care of that possibility. He had almost fallen asleep when a scream echoed from out the halls. Immediately, Jacob launched out of the warm pool and grabbed his clothes. A female carrying a motionless young boy entered the pool, the elder following soon after, she was hysterical, looking at Jacob for help he didn't know how to give.

"My child! My child! He is dying! He ate something and he has been sick for days! Please! You must help him! Anyone!" she cried out. The elder grabbed the women's clothes and tried to console her. "Listen! We must put the child in the water, it will warm his cold body! The herbalist hasn't returned from her gathering yet, it's the best we can do for the time being." the elder insisted. Jacob watched as the mother collapsed in agony as her child, who looked near death was lifted from her arms. The elder had one of the guards move the child to the warm waters and placed him in it.

They let the child float on his back for a few minutes, and the submerged him briefly. The poor child had barely any energy to flail about while being submerged. As the events unfolded, Jacob looked to the Mother and then to the young child, recalling his years with his Mother and wondering if he had ever given her such a scare. The elder watched hopelessly as the child remained motionless, the guard left the child to be as he returned to his post.

Then, as Jacob looked back to the child, the water gave off a small glow, once or twice. Immediately the child began to flail and cry out to his mother, who upon hearing her name rushed to her child's side in the water. The elder and the guard looked astonished at the spectacular. Jacob's eyes opened slightly at the turn of events. The elder fell to his knees and proclaimed. "The island god have blessed these waters! The child is good as new and no longer near the hands of the afterlife!" he praised. Jacob wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he did notice the water was leaving the room through some aqueducts, perhaps they led to the streams surrounding the temple.

The night was coming and Jacob had thanked the elder for the bath, he knew whatever had happened, had to be because of his presence. He felt his need to protect these people was over, now that their temple was "blessed" by the island. He didn't say goodbye, he simply vanished into the night, figuring the les they knew the better.

It was only until a few months later that Jacob discovered something unsettling. As he was making his go's around the jungle, he saw a child's toy on the ground near the stream. Curious as to why a child's toy would be this far out into the jungle, he decided to drop it off back at the temple. Making his way there, he noticed several more things out of place, some clothing, a tool, and spinning wheel. More of these things surfaced the closer he got to the temple, now in a state of panic, Jacob dashed towards the temple to see what was a foul, he wished he hadn't.

The temple was perfectly fine, it stood fully intact, but the bodies of the dwellers laid scattered across the jungle floor like playthings. Some were in trees impaled on branches, others had their limbs ripped clean off. The slight sickened Jacob. He saw women and children's bodies at the center of the mayhem, blood still leaking from their wounds. As far as he could tell, there was no survivors, it was the entire temple community, workers included. His entire body began to tremble, even though he had no intimate contact with them, he still felt all their pain and suffering, as they were good people and didn't deserve to die in this manner.

A figure casually emerged from the tree line, not saying a single word until he stood by Jacob's side. The Man in Black whistled when he saw the carnage. "Quite a mess you've got here Jacob." Not looking up, and fist still trembling, Jacob clenched his teeth together as he hissed out a single word. "Why?".

The Man in Black scratched his beard and walked around to a child's lifeless body and turned it over. The look on the child's face made Jacob's face drop, pure fear, that's what was on the poor soul's face. The Man in Black took great pleasure at seeing his brother's expression, even when rubbing it in. "You see Jacob, Mother was right, people fight, destroy and corrupt. They believed that this island and its deities were to be worshipped, including myself" he added a bit of gloating to it, as it he felt pride at being recognized as such a powerful force. "it was tough not going after them, but they were always scattered across the island building things, so when they all gathered here to worship the deities, I saw my opportunity and took it." he smiled. Jacob glared again as he continued on. "They would've turned on each other in the end. I was doing us both a favor and getting rid of some unnecessary future problems." he said, a bit of smugness peaking through.

Jacob glared at him, the Man in Black looked a bit surprised at that look. He responded back. "That stare" he paused to remember " you gave me that exact same stare when you threw me into the light" he echoed.

Jacob didn't care, he walked around to the lifeless bodies. "You say all people are bad? That's where your wrong you bastard." The Man in Black cocked his head. "Enlighten me". Jacob placed the crude toy in the child's hand and gently closed it, sitting up to resume his walk, the Man in Black following him with his eyes. "These people were good, they had no qualms with one another, they came here seeking a better way to live, they thought they found it here, and perhaps they could have enjoyed it here if it wasn't cut so short!" he growled.

The Man in Black said nothing and let Jacob continue his speech, interested in his words. "I thought that way too brother, but these people showed me otherwise, and if there are more people like these out beyond this island, then perhaps Mother was wrong, and so are you!" he screamed, tears slowly surfacing. The Man in Black glared back.

"Don't be deceived Jacob! All people are just liars, cutthroats and greedy! Why even bring them here! Why bring anyone here? There's nothing this rock has to offer them! That's why we shouldn't stay here, the only thing this island does to people is bring out the worse in them! Its hell!" as he shouts, wisps of smoke escape his form. Jacob, blinded by rage dashes at the Man in Black, who's prepared to punch him in retaliation. No sooner than they make contact, both men are hurtled backwards like ragdolls and crash into the ground. Jacob staggers to his feet, his momentary rage quelled. The Man in Black reforms back into his human form. "That was foolish of you". But Jacob didn't even seem to care at that point.

"It still doesn't make you right to judge them like that! They did nothing to you, they wanted to make a fresh start on the island, I wanted them here!" Jacob cried out. The Man in Black continued to stare his brother down. "It doesn't matter what you want Jacob, people will never change, it's as simple as that!" he said. The Man in Black turned to re -enter the forest when Jacob shouted to him.

"You're wrong! I'll keep bringing more and more of them to show you just how wrong you are!" he said. This made the Man in Black freeze, he didn't turn around, but Jacob knew he had his attention. Looking at the elder, the person he was looking at, Jacob knew what he had to do.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll show you people aren't all bad, that there are good ones out there too!" he concluded. The Man in Black turned his head slightly to look at the protector out of the corner of his eye. "Do what you want Jacob, it's your rules, you'll only be supplying me with more toys to play with." he chuckled. As he vanished into the forest, Jacob quietly surveyed the wreckage.

"I'm sorry I had to put you all through this" as he closed the elder's eyes "it wasn't what I intended, but there has to be others like you in the world outside. I will make things right, no matter how long it takes."

Finally snapping out of his memory, he quietly reflected on how he made a promise to himself to find the best in humanity, and that's what exactly what he was going to do. Since he left the massacre, he relocated to the Statue of Tawreet, seeing it as a much more suitable home being closer to the sea, and out of a sign of respect for the fallen makers. As he approached the hill, he saw the Lighthouse in full view, opening the stone door he embarked the trek up the spiral stair case to the top, beginning his plan of action once again.


	3. A History of a Mission

A History of a Mission

Working on the lighthouse was grueling work, but with all the time in the world, Jacob knew it would be worth the effort. He knew as long as he would bring people to the island, each time he would be able to help them prove a point. It was a dangerous thing to do, but he felt it had to be done regardless.

Jacob ascended up the lighthouse's stairs. He had been hard at work trying to put his age old an into motion. He had tried to prove his brother wrong for quite some he had first entered the lighthouse what seemed like centuries ago, he had no idea how he was going to prove his point. As he soon came to learn, that things would fall into place. Those who built the lighthouse had used the mirror in hopes of bringing more of their kind to the island, to make it their new home but Jacob had been naive, foolish in his early days of island protector. In the beginning, he had randomly brought people he had seen to the island. They were mainly sailors who had gone out to sea, not the most ideal choices but they sufficed. He had hoped to prove that despite human nature, they had good in each time they would arrive, they would turn against one another. No matter who he brought, it always seemed to end the same. They would turn against each other for their own survival.

To prevent another massacre like the one at the Temple, Jacob forbid that no one else would find this island, that only those he willed to come would be allowed to find this sacred place. In this, his first move was established and he planned to use it to his advantage. As he soon came to learn and understand his abilities as Protector, the better understanding he got of the outside world and of the people that lived in it.

Jacob's search for others manifested itself into the lighthouse mirror. It was random so to say, not even Jacob could understand how he did things or if they simply manifested themselves because he was in need of guidance. Now Jacob had never left the island, and seeing the world outside of the island intrigued and yet scared him. His "looking glass" was the only link to the world outside. He studied and observed the people that Mother had warned them so much about. For many years, he surveyed them, looking to find someone to bring to the island. What caught his intentions was not people who were rich, poor, tall or dark. What touched Jacob was their flaws. The people he witnessed all had flaws like he had, he was supposed to be a powerful protector, beyond the normal realm of normal men, but he recognized that he had flaws as well, and that's what made these people stand out.

From the mirror he had noticed that a series of numbers surrounding the dial. Those that had built it had used a series of numbers to position the mirror to reflect the light, perhaps hoping to shine the light anywhere they positioned it. It didn't make much sense to him, but it did give him an idea. Focusing on one or two people could take years, Jacob wanted to make sure these people weren't fully corrupt, he made sure their flaws could be fixed but only through sacrifices and challenges. Each "candidate" was carved into the dials, the dial went from the numbers 4 to the highest number 131. With no real method to his madness, Jacob would write down the name of a possible candidate on a fixed number, sometimes if that number appeared in the person's life, he would associate them with it.

As he looked at the turn dial, several names had been written on it. He pulled from his pouch a hard stone chisel and crossed off another name on number 73. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing wrong. As he stared deep into the mirror, he looked to the world outside the one he had only known. His image and that of the surrounding ocean faded slightly, another picture was slowly taking its place. He had always trusted the island and the light to guide him towards others. But now he would have to change his game plan, he had to be critical.

If he was to get the upper hand, Jacob was going to have to do something different.

He was going to get involved.


	4. A Promise to Children

A Promise to Children

A handsome man with bright blue eyes and neatly combed hair had entered the market place. He looked at all of the various baked goods for sale. He wasn't especially hungry but he couldn't resist buying a loaf of bread. This well dressed man was he walked around the late 1800's of London, he noticed prostitutes on the block, calling out to him for a good time. Simply ignoring their beckoning. He was looking for someone in particular, someone he saw back on the island. The outside world had always been interesting, it was always changing. One day something could be the latest thing in technology, then a few decades later be reduced to caveman tools by a newer type or method .Jacob found some comfort in going to the outside world, at first he was scared at just how different it really was. Each time he visited, he would engulf himself in the various cultures he visited, learning as much as he could about the people outside his island home.

Richardus had the island under watch while he was away, he had met the shipwrecked man a few decades ago, and decided to let him become his adviser to the people he brought to the island. Although he didn't want to involve himself with the candidates, he had a crucial role in getting them to the island. Things had been going smoothly for him so far, but he knew he had to stay on course. As he made his way towards the the slums of London, he looked at the areas. He saw how desperate people were, just trying to survive the harsh life fate had handed them. Fate was one thing Jacob tried very hard to consider. It favored some and ridiculed others, it had no preference and did not decide based on a person's actions. To Jacob, faith was a powerful weapon and at the same time, a powerful adversary.

As he moved deeper into the more vacant parts of the slum, the smell of sewers spewed up from the ground and the vermin could be seen as common as strays. There were various beggars asking for some spare change as he passed them, ignoring their cries of help. Jacob strove on forward. He had seen it time and time before, he knew that the human condition was self motivated, that in some twisted aspect his brother was right. Yet many candidates had fallen prey to themselves or to his brother, but as he stood by his morals, Jacob would let them fend for themselves, he was here on a mission, not leisure time.

At the edge of a butcher shop, two young children stared with a great hunger in their eyes. One was a young boy, no older than nine, he was filthy and a bit gaunt. His hair could have been a nice brown at one time, but the grease and dirt gave it more of a black tinge. The younger female next to him had a face that looked quite lovely, but the grim that covered her didn't do her any justice. Both children turned as they saw the well dressed man heading their way. They shrunk back, as to not be seen by the man, but Jacob already had his eyes on them. Giving a gentle smile, he leaned down and looked at the younger boy in the eye as he clasped to his sister.

"Hello there little ones, what are you two doing out here all alone?" he asked. The boy looked at him with suspicion. "What does it look like? We're orphans, the alley is full of them." Jacob's smile faded slightly, his eyes softening.

"Yes, it was sad that your mother had to die during your sister's birth, and your father wanted nothing to do with you both. You were raised by a stepfather who mistreated the both of you until you decided to run away." The young boy's eyes shot open, a look of surprise and fear overcame him. Jacob knew he had touched a cord with the boy. "W-what do you want sir? Someone dressed all fancy like you doesn't want anything we may have!" the boy said, he was shaking from both fear and the cold. Jacob kept his gentle smile and shook his head.

"I beg to differ little one." he laughed. The brother and sister looked confused at his laugh, what could they have that he wanted? "What are your names if I may ask?" The boy regained composure and squeaked out "Conner, and this is my baby sis Elenore." Jacob already knew their names, but he still felt it was a proper introduction. He leaned into his bag and rustled for something. Eleanore looked curiously with an innocence at what he was doing.

Jacob smiled and handed the loaf of bread to the children. It was this reason he ignored the beggars. "You two are young, just born into this world, life didn't give you a choice." he touched both of their shoulders. "But I will give you both one." The two children looked surprised as the huddled the loaf of bread.

Conner looked up curiously. "What must we do sir? We'll do anything! I can work in the stables and fields, my sister can cook if someone trains her!" he pleaded. Jacob merely shook his head. "No, no! I don't require that kind of service. You see, there will be a time, many years from now that I will need your help, a time that will alter your lives." Both children looked wide eyed at him, as if not believing what they were hearing "I need you both to be pure of heart and strong of mind until then." he told them.

Both of the children looked to him in awe, what could he possibly mean? With saying that, Jacob handed the children a pouch they weighted at least several pounds. There must have been over a thousand pounds or so in it! With one final look, he told them."Now you will not know it, but when you come to help me, you'll have the family you both have longed for." The little girl's eyes sparkled in joy, something her brother had not seen in a while. "Really mister! A family!" Jacob gave a small laugh as he tussled her dirty hair "Yes little one, and they'll welcome you both. You may not see it that way when the time comes, but you'll know it in your hearts." he said. Conner's face grew dark, but he didn't let him know what was on his mind.

Jacob looked to the sky and looked back at the children. "I have a boat to catch, but remember what we talked about. Embrace yourselves and remember who you really are. You'll both do just fine." With that said Jacob left the children alone. Before he left, he could hear Conner telling Eleanore something.

The sun reflected into the compass as the needle began to spin in counter clockwise direction.

Sometime later he came into a clearing as the sun shined down onto the dark cityscape. As he pulled out a compass it was pointing to the northwest, his ticket home. He knew children had a chance to change their condition easier than an adult. By touching them, and all the others he's witnessed, Jacob was getting closer to an answer than he had in centuries of trying.

As he stared into the glass of the compass, he could see the ocean and landscape from atop the lighthouse back on the island. Closing his eyes, the needle continued to move rapidly, and in a glare of sunlight, Jacob had vanished.


	5. Waiting on Eternity

Waiting on Eternity

Richard sat quietly on the shores near the statue of Tawret. He poked at a dying fire trying to rekindle it. It had been several weeks since Jacob had left and there was no word of when he would return.

Brushing off some sand from lying down in the sun all day, he looked to the beautiful blue sea, knowing it was a prison and wonder. As he returned back from his daze, some rustling was heard from behind him.

Turning in an instant, Richard turned to see a beautiful women, olive skin and wavy black hair. She wore the same types of robes he was, a beige, although his looked a lot more worn.

"Ah Casandra, you startled me, I thought you were one of those boars. I still can't stand those damn things!" he complained. Casandra gave a small laugh, it was rather a sweet laugh one, at least he thought so.

"I'm still perplexed by you Richardus. Day after day you stare at the sea, as if waiting for someone." Richard closed his eyes and stood up, brushing the sand from his long black hair and shaggy beard. He approached the beautiful women and looked at her.

"I'm waiting for Jacob, I've told you and everyone before" a tone of annoyance in his voice. Casandra looked away, a bit ashamed at getting on his bad side, but Richard eased up, knowing she was only curious.

She looked to the worn and tired man, he seemed exhausted. She wanted to try and help him a little. "The same Jacob who brought us all here?" she asked. Richard nodded, taking another look to the sea.

"Yes, he told me he would return back to the island in several months time, I'm just worried." he admitted. Casandra stood beside Richard, looking honestly at his deep brown eyes. "Then I will wait with you for this Jacob to come" she smiled. Richard's eyes widened a tad, surprised by her remarks.

Shaking his head Richard replied "No, Jacob is, how you say, a recluse. I'm the man in the middle between you and him. Its always been that way". Casandra looked confused and rather dejected about the whole situation, but she returned a smile in understanding.

"If that's how it is Richardus, then I will head back to the village, is there anything you would like me to fetch in the jungle on my way back?"

Richard gave a soft smile as he simply shook his head.

"No thank you, just be careful on your way back" was all he said. Casandra gave his shoulder a rub before heading back. He watched her until she was nothing more than a mirage in the sea of jungle brush. He thought to himself of how Casandra always seemed to want to be near his side. But as he admire the flattery of her little crush, he knew he could never go back to a normal life, espcially on such an abnormal island.

Richard decided to head into the jungle to try and catch up with Casandra. Heading back into the thick jungle brush, Richard headed back to their village in the valley. As he treked closer to the deepest part of the jungle, he heard two sounds that made him panic.

One was the shriek of Cassandra, the other was the mixture of sound of the devil of the island itself.


	6. Beyond the Jungle Brush

Beyond the Jungle Brush

The sound of the devil that Richard remembered all too well was close by. Making a mad dash to the entity, he swerved to avoid hitting jungle brush and hanging branches.

"Cassandra! Where are you!" his voice shouted. The metallic sounds of the monster could be heard. As he came closer to it, he saw several uprooted trees flung several yards away. As he looked towards the mess of trees he heard a woman's scream. Immediately Richard saw a figure flying through the air, without a second thought he opened his arms and took the full blow of catching the person.

Dazed and seeing stars, Richard, although banged up, saw that it was Cassandra. She seemed okay, a few cuts and gashes but otherwise all right. He tried slapping her to wake up, but to no avail. Richard scanned the jungle, listening for the monster to come, but he heard nothing afterwards, an eerie silence filled the jungle surrounding him. The only sound being the birds that cawed in the trees.

Several more people emerged from the jungle, it was Dobson and Mentser, two others from the village. They looked worried and looked to Richard. Menster knelt down to take a look at Cassandra. "She's out cold, where did you come from Richardus?" Laying down Cassandra on the warm jungle ground, he turned to the two of them and gave a nasty growl.

"Where the hell were you two at, hiding in the bamboo trees while she was left to that demon's mercy?" he roared. Both men looked to one another, ashamed at not helping sooner. Dobson spoke for the both of them.

"We're sorry, but we were didn't know what to do, we saw Cassandra enter and she was coming our way, but then whatever that thing was came and we ran to hide, we thought she found a hiding place." Richard gave a sigh and pulled his hands down over his face.

"This isn't good, its returned after all these years!" he mumbled to himself. Both men stared at him, confused at what he was rambling on about. Snapping out of his phase, Richard looked serious at the two of them.

"Listen, its not your fault, I don't blame you. None of you, or even the others have witnessed this thing during your stay on the island." He looked back at Cassandra. "we need to get out of the jungle and fast, you carry her and follow me" he ordered. Both Menster and Dobson nodded as they knelt down to hoist their motionless friend. They started their trek back to their camp, which was situated in the valley, but navigating the jungle was never easy, even for living here for nearly thirty years as Richard had!

Looking back to Dobson and Menster, Richard prayed that that nothing else would transpire during their trek. What was a little more then ten minutes, Dobson paused as he simply froze in his tracks. Menster noticed this and proceeded to ask "Everything all right?"

Dobson had a look of panic on his face, he uttered out something. "Its still here!" Richard turned around to see him drop Cassandra, he was about to yell at him for dropping her when he heard the sound too. The surge of cold hit his veins. Menster looked to the two of them with suspicion.

"What are you two all worked up about? I don't hear a t-" but he was blasted backwards by a massive pillar of black smoke rising from the ground, Menster was hurtled into the tree top canopy as both Richard and Dobson scampered away from the scene.

Richard narrowly missed getting hit by a tree limb that was uprooted. As the monster resurfaced, Dobson shot Richard a look, he saw Cassandra still unconscious on the ground. The monster went straight for the incapacitated Menster,still stuck up in the trees. As the thick smoke latched on, he gave a scream that rang out through the jungle.

"Dobson! Grab Cassandra!" Richard shouted with urgency in his voice. The man looked back to him with eyes wide, clearly shaken by the event going on. He only saw a dead seriousness in the man's eyes.

"But Gabriel!" Richard shook his head. "We can't help him now, we have to make a run for it, or else we'll end up like him." He knew it was true, Jacob had told him how dangerous this thing was, and he saw it back on the Black Rock when he first arrived. Dobson knew that it couldn't be done, he gave a nod to Richard, ready to do what had to be done.

"Okay, I'll grab Cassandra and head for a clearing, follow me as close as you can while its distracted." Dobson said. Menster's body came slamming down onto the jungle floor near him, a sickening crunch sound filled their ears. Richard flinched as the monster repeated the act several more times. They could only watch in horror as Menster's body was flung around like a rag doll.

With Cassandra on his back Dobson made a dash for it, Richard followed suit right behind him. As they made a desperate attempt at escaping, the monster unleashed a furious howl as the mangled body of Menster was thrown, almost hitting Richard square in the back.

Swinging to avoid a collision, he fell down and cut his pants on an exposed branch, slicing into his skin. As he let a grimace of pain escape his mouth, he picked himself up and continued to make it to the edge of the jungle. He saw Dobson near by, but the monster was heading straight for him.

Richard made a bold move and ran to aid his friend, hoping he wasn't too late. Dobson managed to buy himself time by weaving in and out of the bamboo trees. Richard had caught up to him, he turned to the monster's incoming pathway, holding out his arms in defiance.

"You will not get these two today you devil! I won't allow it, Jacob won't allow it!" he shouted. This only seemed to infuriate the monster even more. Realizing what Richard was doing, Dobson turned to him and tried to grab him, but it was too late.

But something unexpected happened, right before the demon made contact with Richard, it seemed like it had hit an invisible wall, wailing it pain as it floated in front of Richard, who opened his eyes to see the black mass simply floating in front of him. Looking back at it, he wasn't sure what was going on, why hadn't it attacked him?

Dobson simply had the same look as Richard did, confused and awe struck. The monster gurgled its odd sounds as it simply retreated back into the jungle. As they watched it disappear, Richard collapsed onto the ground in disbelief. Dobson looked to see something on the ground as he went to pick his friend up.

"What's that? Some kind of powder?" Richard looked to see what he was talking about, and he then noticed it too, as it was all over his pants. He leaned down to see the sooty grey powder that was spread across the jungle floor. He rubbed the material in between his fingers as it fell back down to the ground. A small pouch from his pocket had a hole in it, and it was then Richard knew what it was.

"Ash... it must have gotten loose when I fell on that branch." he examined. Dobson gave him a look. "That demon stopped right in front of the ash, do you think it can't pass it for some reason?" he questioned. Richard wasn't sure himself.

"Head to the temple, that thing is still out in the jungle, its too far a trek to head back to camp from here." Dobson did a double take. "Are you sure? Wasn't it you who said the Temple was a sacred place?" Kicking the jungle brush in frustration, Richard looked to him. "I know, but this is an emergency, here" He takes the ash remaining from the pouch and hands it to him "use this if you encounter it again!" Dobson was hesitant at first, but knew he couldn't"t win the argument.

"I'll be fine, I'm heading back to the shore. I'll catch up with you later on. Male sure that both of you are safe!" he said. With that, Dobson took off with Cassandra still on his back.

Things were changing, and not necessarily for the better.


	7. Protector and Adviser

Protector and Adviser

It had been half a day since Richard had left the confines of the jungle, he and the others had narrowly escaped with their lives. He kept poking the dying embers of the fire he had started hours ago, still uneasy about what had happened.

He looked to the former statue of Tawret, the sole foot was all that remained of the once beautiful statue. He had always admired the architect of the foot, even something broken can be beautiful. After falling into a slumber, he was awaken by a shove to his shoulder. Still half asleep, he looked up to see Jacob, still dressed in his nice looking suit.

"Morning Richard, had I known you'd be camping along the beach I would have let you used the statue to sleep in." Jacob smiled. The adviser stood up and looked to the protector with a grimace. "When did you return?" Taking off his jacket, Jacob turned to the ocean.

"About half a day ago, I went to take care of something personal, otherwise I would have been back sooner, sorry about that." Richard buried his head into his hands and paced back and forth, Jacob could tell something was bothering him.

"Did something happen while I was away?" The adviser shot Jacob a serious look, his eyes wild with anger. "Yes Jacob, something did happen! That...that devil returned and killed Menster! It attacked us and nearly killed Cassandra!" he cried out. Jacob showed no expression upon hearing this, he simply stared and listened.

"For nearly three decades Jacob, I haven't heard or seen that thing! Why now? It attacked us, Mensters dead and it nearly killed me, Dobson and Cassandra!" he bellowed.

What frustrated Richard the most was Jacob's lack of empathy, he always seemed aloof and not concerned when it came to the people on the island. He knew he didn't like to involve himself, but not showing concern for dire situations made Richard feel like he was doing twice the work.

"But it didn't kill you, did it?"Jacob looked to the fire pit and Richard noticed this, he saw the glimmer in his eyes. A revelation came across his face.

"Wait, you knew didn't you! You knew the ash would protect me!" Jacob's face was still blank, aside from a very tiny smirk that Richard thought he had seen. Jacob took off his tie and wrapped it around his hand. He grabbed a stick and poked the embers of the fire to get it restarted once more. Richard couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jacob was so calm about this, but that was Jacob, care free and one step ahead of him.

With a slight smile, Jacob continued. "Do you remember Richard, when I gave you that pouch of ash?" The question perplexed Richard, he responded with curiosity. "Yes, you gave it to me a few months after you made me your advisor, how could I forget?" Jacob knelt down, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"And what did I say that it symbolized?" The adviser paused to recall what was said, he honestly looked at his protector and responded "You said it symbolized my rebirth, my new life on this island." Putting the stick aside, Jacob sat down on the hot sand next to Richard. He folded his arms between his legs as he spoke.

"I meant that in both a literal, and metaphorical way, but let me show you something Richard." Getting up from the ground, Richard watched Jacob take his hunting knife from his holster, Richard looked alarmed and in a raised voice asked. "Jacob, what are you doing?" He looked to the worried man and smiled.

"Watch" was all he said. Taking the knife, he quickly flayed it over his forearm, flakes of his skin fell into the slow fire. As they did, the flames sparked up and began to roar with an intensity, startling Richard so much that he fell backwards in surprise. As the fire calmed down, Jacob tossed the knife triumphantly into the sand, giving a little smirk to his aid in the process. Richard returned the gesture with a look like he was insane.

"What the hell was that? Why would you cut yourself? Have you gone mad?" he cried out. Jacob didn't respond to his outcry, he looked back at the fire and responded in his cool collected manor. "This is why the ash protected you, it had some of me inside of it." The adviser simply looked confused.

"You're saying that because you put a piece of hair or skin in that ash, that it stopped that devil and saved my life?" he said, not even sure if he even believed the idea. Jacob smiled and chuckled. "Something like that, but your life wasn't truly in danger Richardus." Richard merely stared at the protector with curiosity. He got up from the ground and stood eye to eye with Jacob .

"How is that even possible? Its ash and some of your skin?" Jacob looked away towards the jungle, a painful look came across it, this caught Richard by surprise. "The thing you call the devil, is far from that, but it is, how do you say, evil." Richard looked towards the jungle as well.

"I don't know why it disappeared or why it returned after such a long time, but the ash was a precaution."

But Richard was buying it.

"No! We nearly died out there, I almost lost some of the longest friends I've had on this island, no more vagueness Jacob, if I am to be your advisor, you have to let me know things!" He was getting upset, and Jacob sat back and listened.

"Why do these people you bring always end up dying? If I am to be in your place as a guide, how can I guide them? Its tearing me apart that I can't even tell them about my aging"

Jacob simply looked to Richard and thought it over. Richard continued his rant, clearly frustrated. "Why is it that I know just as much about this island the same as the day I came here! Why can't you let me know?"

Richard finally calmed down as Jacob touched his shoulder. "You're right Richardus, you do deserve to know more, but this island will always offer more questions then answers, but I'll let you know about this." Releasing his hand from his shoulder. He stands over the fire which it had considerably died down from its initial eruption. He gave Richard a serious look.

"The "devil" cannot touch me Richard, nor can I come into contact with it, I gave you the ash for that specific reason, to protect the others." Richard scratched his head, trying to make sense of it all. He looked back to Jacob and asked. "But you said I wasn't in any danger, why do I need the ash?"

Jacob looked over to the fish Richard had been cooking, he gave him a look, "May I?" which Richard nodded. Taking a bite into the red snapper, Jacob continued. "You see, you cannot die by this thing, because I have touched you, you carry a part of me with you and are thus protected from it." He took a big bite into the fish. "although it cannot attack you physically, it will use the environment around you to try and kill you, and any of those I bring here."

Watching Jacob pick the fish clean, he was nervous about ask. "But this ash is for those who weren't touched by you?" Jacob nodded. "That's why you will need more of it, protect your houses, the temple, as long as I stand, he will not reach the confines of the sacred grounds." He put down the bones of the red snapper and gave a smile in thanks.

"I don't know what to believe about this, the return of that demon, you're random disappearing for weeks if not months, this island, it just seems like a hell and a place of miracles." Richard gawked. Jacob gave a laugh as he smiled at Richard.

"That's what I like about you Richardus, your an important part of all of this, and to think your my oldest and closest confident, seeing as the others have died. You're a man of faith, and I need someone like you to help those who choose to stay with you." Richard watched Jacob drift away in thought.

"What exactly are you up to Jacob? You disappear for weeks if not months, only to return and disappear again. Whatever your up too, please let me help!" Richard wasn't begging, he just wanted to help. Jacob gave a smile to Richard and patted him on the back.

"I promise to explain everything to one day Richard, but the less you know, the better. You work better that way." Jacob chuckled as he made his way down the beach, leaving Richard by himself, the only thought going through his head was one thing.

"He called me Richard?"


End file.
